


The Last of the Nomads

by Turnshroud



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnshroud/pseuds/Turnshroud
Summary: A variation of ASOIAF's "The Last of the Giants."





	The Last of the Nomads

Ooooh, I am the last of the nomads,  
my people are gone from the earth. 

The last of the great wandering nomads,  
who roamed all the world at my birth. 

Oh, Lord Sozin has burned down my temples,   
he's defiled my rivers and hills. 

And he's claimed all the world for his conquest,  
and hunted the dragons for thrills. 

A comet began Sozin's era,   
a comet will herald its end. 

Until then I roam through the kingdoms,   
to master the four elements. 

For I am a man of great talent,   
and I am the bringer of peace. 

For these men who are small, can never stand tall,   
while their Avatar still walks in the light. 

Ooooh, I am the last of the nomads,  
so learn well the words of my song. 

For when I am gone, the singing will fade,  
and the silence will last long and long.


End file.
